


Turning tables

by Iris_rs



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bondage, Chastity Device, F/M, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Hermaphrodite Champion, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, POV Second Person, Pony Play, Rape, mention of bestiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_rs/pseuds/Iris_rs
Summary: Kelt's arrogance pisses you off enough.Let's see if the centaur can take as much abuse as he likes to talk about when it comes to sex
Relationships: Champion/Kelt (Corruption of Champions)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

It pissed you off, how the centaur thought himself the best, the one and only. That pony needed a lesson - in submission and manners. He needed to know his place, and it wasn't as he though, with him as the master. You could easily see him bending over, if you trained him well enough. Oh, the feminine products would help, of course, but it felt like a hack, a cheat to completely transform him when she could mix both options... And do it through his pleasure, with luck, making him want to be a slut - to submit while he was in his right mind. After all, breaking someone was fun, but making them want to be broken, making them admit to themselves and to you as their master that they wanted everything you could and would do to their bodies? That was the best.

So, now you had a pony to train to her standards and out of his faults: arrogant, prideful and misogynistic. That would be so much fun! And you would get your revenge and pleasure out of fucking him into submission... Maybe it was time to experiment a little with some of the more exotic fruits Mareth had to offer...

Gathering the ingredients you needed was easy in this corrupted world. A few imps dead here, some succubus there and she had enough milk to completely transform even the most masculine being into a slut - specially with the corruption power the vials have. You took everything you had with you, but the plan initially called only for two thirds of it to be used now, the rest was insurance in case you truly had to break the pony first... In which case he would come to regret it.

Now, for the second part of the plan, getting the slut to drop his guard enough. There, like in many things, pride was his downfall, too full of himself and his aura to think you would dare to hit him while he was running his mouth, like the stupid pony he was. Carrying the unconscious centaur was the most difficult part, as well as making sure they weren't seen, but it gives you a chance to watch his tight asspussy, check his flexibility as well as tie him up, keeping all his limbs bound - fore legs tied together, hind legs apart, ropes being anchored into the metal beams of the building itself, with no chance of him escaping, one going from the base of his tail in many coils in one end while the other went around his neck - so long as he kept his tail up and out of the way, the rope would have a slack to it and his throat wouldn't be affected, but if he tried to defensively hide his ass from view, it would tighten, pulling his neck back and having an effect on his hands and chest too. His hands were behind his back, tied not only to each other, but also in a crossing pattern over his pectorals and neck - framing his nipples artistically. The only position he should comfortably be able to maintain would expose not only his rosebud, but also tilt his chest, posing as if he was offering himself to his audience. You wondered if it would hurt him when his tits grew with the potion. 

You sit behind him on a low chair, watching as he slowly wakes up, then realizing his predicament, limbs shaking and trying to free himself, only succeeding in making the situation worse, tangling his limbs around the cords. The unruly pony would have marks if he kept at it... Good. Hopefully it would remind him of this little session every time after. You doubted he would abstain from rebelling, too used to being catered to, too arrogant and proud to believe he could be brought low more than once - you would keep doing it, as many times as necessary to tame your new pony toy. His anger and panicked confusion were lovely, even if his manners left a lot to be desired.

“What the fuck is going on? Where am I? I swear, I’m going to wreck your ass when I get out of this-” 

You don't move. If the slut thought you would deign to make him more comfortable by letting him see you... Stupid and wrong. He wasn't entitled to privacy, modesty or common respect, not after the way he treated and spoke to you while you were trying to learn, not with the way he expected you to take his abuse and be grateful. 

“I’ve noticed how you keep talking about fucking. Whether it is sucking cock or taking it in the ass, you just won’t shut up about it - not to mention how hard you are when you see me. You think I didn’t notice that aroused musk whenever I got close to you? You think I didn’t see your mammoth erection popping out during our “archery lesson”? You stink of lust, slut. So, I was wondering: could it be that you are the one craving a big fat dick in your ass? A cock in your throat? Hence... this little lesson... this experiment.” You say it near his right flank. He wriggled, tried to turn his head, kick his legs, anything... And only kept making the situation more difficult for himself. You caress his fur, from the withers to his flank, watching carefully as he squirmed under your hand, shivering and trembling.

"You crazy dumb ass whore, I'm going to wreck your pussy when I get free, you will never again even dream of trying something like this after I'm finished with you!"

You sit down again, taking care so the sound warns Kelt you are right behind him. Like you expected, he tries to hide his asspussy from your eyes, his tail covering it. You put your hand on his rump, just waiting. The barn is far and you doubt Whitney will come up here, and you find it pays to be patient. Besides, even if your pony is resilient enough to keep his tail down, no matter how it hurts his neck and nipples, it still won't stop you, he can't do anything to stop you in fact. The question then is: What kind of feeling do you want to cause? Helplessness, because no matter what he doesn't have control over whatever is going to happen? Or perhaps a sense of failure, because he could have done better (should have done better), but failed, so whatever happens is his own fault? 

Your pony will of course experiment both sensations in the course of his training, but for now, you think a sense of failure will be more poignant - he has already lost once to you because of pride, but that he can write off as you just being sneaky, but being unable to keep his tail down? A small humiliation, but one that can be worked upon, improved.

So you wait, teasing his rump and hind legs, feeling his wish to kick, tuning out his foul language, watching the way he pants and arches his chest and tits, trying to escape both from the ropes as well as the pained discomfort... Until he has to give in, his tail raising slowly.

"Oh, what is this, is my pretty pony presenting his asspussy to me? Are you in heat, needing something down here, in your tight hole?" With his tail finally completely out of the way, you tease his rosebud, passing your fingers over the furled entrance, noticing the way it contracts under your touch - virgin or very close to it. And the sounds he makes as you touch there, restarting his useless prattling. Good thing you came prepared. From your satchel, you take a ring gag, using his surprise and the way he had his mouth open to curse you to fix it in place, his voice muffled, sounds coming out in no discernible way. This time, as you stand in front of him, you admire the marks his struggling left on his chest, already reddening from the harshness of the rope, the way his tits now look inflamed, as if someone had been roughly handling them. When you touch, they are both hot and you take advantage of it, licking and kissing his nipples, knowing your saliva will cool down on his hot skin, imprint a bit of yourself on him in a small but significant way. You are not surprised when he is almost trusting them into your mouth, the wetness of your tongue soothing compared to the rope.

"Shameless whore, moaning and wanting your little tits to be played with, right?" You bite and suckle on his left nipple, his body contracting, suddenly aware of what he had been doing. You chuckle at his attempt to stop, the little sounds he is making - pleasure, pain, anger.

You take your time, suckling on his teats as if he is lactating, changing from one to the other, telling him how pretty he looks with all your bites, how you can see his enjoyment of having his tits played with by how hard and fast his breathing is, talking down to him, calling him your slut, your pony - he has to get used to his new place. And even if he growls and tries to talk, you never change your tone of voice, letting him tire himself as you watch his shining red breasts, and how much bigger they seem after your treatment.

It's easy to slide your hands from his chest to his barrel, teasingly going back to his rump and his ass. This time, you get out your lube, playing with it on your hands, before using two fingers to caress the area around his rosebud. He startles at the touch, his muscles tensing under your fingers. You laugh. Mocking and high.

"Oh, you are so anxious for something here, aren't you? Almost jumping to have something inside your pussy... Well, my pretty pony, your wish, in this instance is easily fulfilled" Your finger him, his ass contracting and trying to repel you, fighting as much (as little) as he can. Soon, you have your finger inside, moving it slowly, watching as he gets used to it, your other hand opening him up to your eyes as you enter the dark flesh with two, then three fingers, scissoring them, getting him used to the sensation of having his asspussy played with, toying with the edges of his ass, not wanting to hit his prostate yet, just opening him.

Kelt posterior is the same as any horse, so he could easily deal with your whole hand inside, whatever pain he would feel minimal, but that's not what you want. You want him to like it, to calm him down and get him completely relaxed before you press down on his prostate, as you humiliate him with his own desires. He easily takes your fingers now, not moving in their direction, but the tension you had felt before lacking. He probably thinks that's all you will do. Silly pony.

With him relaxed on your fingers, you start alternating between his prostate, searching and tapping it and opening him up again. You want him to be ashamed to have his tail up, his asspussy should be gaping so much after you are done with him that anyone could see he had been fucked even at the slightest glance. You imagine him having to hold down the urge of swishing his tail, afraid of showing off his shame to any who might watch, every movement of his tail thought out to be as minimal as possible, his own actions a reminder of your attack on him and his fragile masculinity.

Four fingers, and he is panting again, your touches arousing enough his musk is becoming a cloud and an annoyance. You spank his rump, surprising and eliciting a moan from your bound pony. Even unwilling, he trembles and releases tiny pleasured moans, his monstrous horse-clit releasing a torrent of precum, matting the fur of his balls, thighs and belly, dripping down in thick globs and darkening the earth under him.

"Kinky pony, aren't you? Just a little slap and already moaning like a whore. Shame you stink like a demon, but I should have something to take care of that..." You do. You came prepared after all, it wouldn't do for his musk to catch you unaware and turn the tables on you, not after all the trouble you went through. So you take a purifying philter from your satchel. For precaution, you have more of them. This is just one of the many potions that will be used on him today. 

You don't bother with making him swallow it - there's an open defenseless hole you can use right in front of you, why complicate it? The neck of the philter is slim, and you opened Kelt enough that you have to keep a hold on the bottom of it, to make sure the centaur's greedy body does not unconsciously draws it in too far inside - with some future training, he could easily give it back to you. For now, you are happy with the way his dark flesh absorbs the tincture, liquid disappearing inside easily. When the first philter is completely empty, you take a second and then a third. It has an almost instantaneous effect, the male muskiness still present in the air, Kelt's arousal evident, but without the lust-inducing dizziness of his corruption. You briefly wonder if there will be a permanent change in his personality, if he will be smarter, less arrogant without the demoniac influence or if Kelt had always been an asshole and the corruption just exacerbated it. Doesn't really matter for your purposes.

With the air more breathable, it is easier to concentrate again on his asspussy, and this time you use your whole hand, drawing a prolonged moan. You leave it there, immobile while he gets used to the stretch of it. You had teased him over being a kinky pony, but perhaps you weren't too far off the truth? You spank him again with your free hand, to test your theory.

Kelt whines like a mare, high pitched in a way you thought would be impossible before the use of some succubi' milk potions. To your glee, his clit fairly erupts into an orgasm without being touched once, just from your hand and the spanking.

"I didn't think you were such a slut for pain, coming without anything touching your clit, but you really are! Just two slaps on your ass and something big and nice inside your pussy so you don't feel empty and your slick completely wetted the floor like the perfect pony, titties all red, pussy open and ready for me, slick dripping down your clit, like a mare in heat, my broodmare." You croon to Kelt, praising him, praising the way he took his pleasure. At this point, it's not only his chest that's red - the blush from his shame starts on his cheeks and goes down to his neck and shoulders, his expression caught in physical rapture, tongue out into the ring gag, eyes closed, relaxed muscles and posture, even as you words wash over him. He's exhausted in your bindings, putty in your hand and you are still hard inside your clothes, so focused on him you haven't had the opportunity to get out of your clothes yet...


	2. Chapter 2

You can feel his trembling in your hand, still shoved all the way into his guts. When you take it away, Kelt's ass gapes prettily, his flesh having gotten used to your hand, his tail coming down in his relaxed state, too tired to leave it up.

You expose your cock, not as long as Kelt's clit, but certainly just as thick, thicker than your hand when it was inside him. This time, you don't wait for him to tire enough to stand up his tail, using your hand to uncover his hole. Kelt is still wet from lube, so you spread your own precum around your shaft and watch as he groans, his asspussy still sensitive from your fisting, opening slowly to your cock, his voice hoarse and tired. 

"Fuck, you are so wet, so warm and tight inside, your pussy clenching down on my cock, milking me, just like a good mare should, your hungry cunt is going to be painted white, I'm going to fill you up so good..." You hiss to him, hands on his asspussy, opening him to your view as you gently thrust into his tight ass, watching as your cock break downs any resistance he has, going deeper and harder each time you hilt yourself into him while he tries to to muffle his whimpers of discomfort and the way they turn into moans and whines. Your hands are anchored into his dark fur, but you uncurl them. You want to come, but not before he does it again, not before he covers his own belly with his cum just from being fucked, like the slut he is.

It is not going to take long, not with the way you are smashing his prostate - he is already so turned on his clit is foaming at the tip, rump rocking back into your hips, wanting more pressure, wanting more of you, harder and faster, even as he is unable to ask for it.

You squeeze the base of his clit, effectively stopping him from coming, making him groan and squirm under you. He whines continuously, lost in the pleasure and pressure of his aborted orgasm, your hand staying where it is until you are sure he is not going to come anymore as you completely leave his body, his asspussy gaping so much now there is enough space for three of your fingers to enter him without even touching the edges of his pussy.

"What is that, do you want something? Maybe to come again from your pussy, right? Show me then, how a mare acts when she wants to be fucked, when she is in heat" You wait, wondering if Kelt will obey you, or if his pride will rear it's head again and give you a reason to punish him.

Instead, he complies, pulling his tail up again and holding it there, offering himself up. If you had allowed him the use of his legs, he would be immobile in front of you, his hands on his own tits massaging himself as you judged if he had done enough to be rewarded.

"Such a nice pussy, would you like something here again? What about winking your pussy for me, hm? Can you try and close your pretty gaping cunt for me?" you ask, wanting to see how far he will go.

The groan he releases is long and whiny, but he does contract his ass, or tries to, it's gaping too much for it to ever look like a small elastic slit again, but as it winks, you can watch the darker flesh inside. You praise him again: "Perfect, such a good mare... And good ponies deserve treats"

In this case, his treat is you going back to pistoning inside him, taking advantage of how loose he is already. You don't know if it's because you told him, or if once he started he couldn't stop, but he milks your cock, squeezing down and making it tighter and more pleasurable for you for you. This time, you don't stop him when he comes for the second time, the floor under him coated with his slick, his belly matted and dirt. And you come from the way he feels as he orgasms, tightest thing you ever felt, your come painting his pussy white, contrasting with his darker flesh.

You don't pull out immediately, reaching back into your satchel for a plug - the biggest one you could find with a hollow center. It is transparent, made of plastic and has small chain attachments on the flare. The chains themselves end up in a cock ring, that you use on Kelt's clit - sensitive as he is from two orgasms, he squirms under your hands.

His pussy fairly eats up the plug. "You are really in heat, aren't you? You came twice in what, half an hour? And your pussy is still hungry for more, just taking whatever I can give it isn't it?" You tease him, fingers going for the space between his ass and the plug, feeling how much give his pussy still has, how much more you can break it with your games. There's no slack on the plug, and you can't insert even your little finger inside, unfortunately. On the other hand, you can *see* inside Kelt, watch his muscles trying to contract, fighting against the plug to tighten again and then giving up, the small splashes of your seed inside him. Beautiful.

"Your pussy is now a literal rose, flowering, so pretty... You have been such a good mare, I think you deserve another reward." It is more a reward for you than him. You want to watch how the plug is going to look with his tail down, and the patterns the rope burns made on his upper body. As you cut the rope that goes from his tail to neck, chest and arms, you observe. His legs are still tied, and because of his body shape, he can't get free himself. So your action is also a test of how he will react to his semi-freedom. Will he submit and keep being a good mare? Or will he fight you, thinking he is somehow able to do so?

You have your answer when you get close to his upper body. He tries to punch you, as if there's any strength left in his arms after having been held together for so long. You laugh at his pitiful attempt and in his face. 

"Naughty pony, I thought maybe you had learned your place, as a mare, considering how good your instincts with a cock inside your pussy are, but you are still deluding yourself into thinking you are a stallion... As if you don't act like a mare in heat, milking my cock, presenting and even fucking yourself in it, or did you forget that little detail in your heat-haze?" You leer at him. The ropes had left a crossing pattern over and under his breasts. They look like an A-sized rack, and when you pinch one of his nipples he tries to punch you. Annoyed, you slap him and watch as he hisses into the gag. You don't even need to check under him to know his clit is quivering, trying to rise even with the ring - his scent is strong, communicating to anyone with a working nose that he is ready to fuck again.

"And you just proved my point. Such a pain slut, you are ready to be mounted for the third time, just from being slapped." You watch his face as your words sink in, his skin flushing again, embarrassment and denial glinting into his eyes. You don't want to reward Kelt, so instead of trying to fuck him into submission, you mount his horse body, making him buck, trying to throw you off even with his legs bound, rotating his chest to elbow and attack you, all fruitless. You have been fighting all creatures of Marath, while he had been sitting on his ass, masturbating at his fantasy of dominating you (as if he had the strength or knowledge!), forcing you to submit, you had been doing it, fighting succubus and imps into bondage, fucking driders and hellhounds, killing ice giants and yetis. His self-delusion was laughable if he thought you would drop and desist first. You had not worked so hard to defeat Lethice just to be ordered around by a braggart centaur with a corrupting power and a big head. 


	3. Chapter 3

When he stops, his fur and skin are slick with sweat and sticky to the touch and he can barely move under your hands. Good. You go back to your satchel. You thought you wouldn't need the nipples clamps but brought them along with all the same. Even as tired as he is, Kelt tries to resist, hands going to his chest to protect them from your toy. Stupid pony still hasn't learnt his lesson... Worse for him, more fun for you. 

"I will put those clamps on you. You can either submit and have it done easier and nicer or I can get rough and force them on you. Your choice" You say to him, waiting a little to see if he would be smart for once in his life. His hands didn't move from his chest, covering them. Okay. Harder it was. 

You loved being a mage sometimes, and this is one of these. You cast blind on Kelt, his surprised whining sounding like music to your ears. Like every creature blindsided by magic, his hands automatically for his eyes. You take the chance to attach the clamps and the chain that would let you pull on them as much as you wanted. Kelt whimpered at the pain, his hands going straight to his breasts, trying to take them off, clawing at his own tits in despair and desperation, his body bucking against the remaining ropes. 

You approach again, from his side. Close enough so he knows you are inside his personal space, that you are not afraid of him (why should you?).

"I told you, you will wear them, whether you like it or not. And I would recommend not trying to remove them. They are enchanted with my magic, so only I can put them on or take them off. All you can achieve with your pawing and clawing is to hurt yourself or massage your tits, making them bigger, and if you keep doing it for long enough, maybe even stimulate them to lactate. Would you like that? Grow your titties, until they are heavy and uncomfortable from the milk inside? Knowing your only relief would be if someone took pity on you and drained them until all milk was let them down, some of it escaping from their mouths to wet your front, as proof to the world you are just a broodmare, fit to be fucked pregnant and to look after foals? That would be the dream for you, wouldn't it?" You ask him, pulling on his hair to draw his attention. Kelt shakes his head, making protest sounds even with the gag, but he does let go of his breasts as if he has been burned.

You stand in front of Kelt, inspecting the way the clamps are attached to his nipples, you tug on the chain connecting them, Kelt whining and using his hands to massage his breasts, moving them around the clamps to lessen the sensation. The sound of his panting is loud in the barn, his clit still leaking slick, even after, or probably because of the pain treatment you submitted him to. You wonder if he will react the same to nipple suction? Which would be more humiliating for him? Thoughts for the next visit.

You don't plan to end your lesson today after all. And there are ways to make sure Kelt can't escape. Training has to be consistent if it is to have any effect.

"You truly have the most sluttish instincts, don't you? I'm glad I can show you your true self..." your pony is exhausted, and his defiance seems to be waning, so you wonder if you can push him farther... Make him take the bit, even if you don't mount him again today, it will be a step in the right direction... But that would mean taking out his gag, and you don't think he has earned that privilege - to change from the ring gag to the bit. Carrying you is a privilege, not a right, and he is definitely not ready yet for such a step. You need to break your pony properly, his behaviour has to be immaculate before you test him as a mount. 

Determined, you take the purified succubus's milk potions out of the satchel - it had taken a pretty penny, and while fucking a corrupted cum-dumb slave would probably be fun for a few rounds, it would get boring after a while. After all, the fun was in the possibilities, in his fruitless rebellion, in the ways he is aware of what he's going through and fighting against both his body and you. You are many things, but merciful is not one of them, and the happy, careless slave that fears nothing, dreads nothing, acknowledges nothing is useless to you as a vengeance. 

For all that, you don't want to permanently disable or scar him either, so you finally free his boobs from the nipple clamps, the sensation making him scream into the gag when blood finally is allowed to flow back into the area. You note with a smirk his clit is twitching - the only thing preventing his orgasm is the cock ring still attached to the root of it. 

The feminine scent of the potions permeates the air, making your pony throw his head, searching where the smell is coming, his eyes still fogged by your magic. The butt plug inside him is wide enough and open enough you can just attach the potion phials to its end and wait as the liquid is absorbed by his flesh, you estimate and use five at a time. You don't want him to just flip genders. You watch as he changes, his clit becoming smaller and leaner, giving enough slack from the ring around it to be possible to slip... if it wasn't attached to the butt plug and if his clit wasn't still hard, his tits growing a size, looking like B-cups, nipples hard and features changed slightly to a more feminine visage. 

He is obviously aware of and distressed by the modifications. You snort at the way he tries to feel for his clit, hands incapable of checking underneath him, changing tacks when he realizes his chest is heavier than before. His tits now fit perfectly in his hands, and the way he is holding them... He looks like he is offering his nipples for someone to suck, hands underneath his boobs, sustaining them. 

You chuckle at his position, drawing his attention again, focusing on struggling with his bonds. You know it's fruitless. Even if he could get out, you could easily make him submit again, just by catching and forcing him. Still, it makes the game more amusing for you when you can see the defiance in his eyes.

"Aw, there you go again, fighting... just because you tell yourself you have to... and your body is giving a completely different set of signals, isn't it? You are all wet in your clit, and offering your pretty tits for me, aren't you?" You croon sweetly as you caress his fur. He's much better like this, but not perfect - perfect would be a small clit with a pretty pussy below it, so you have more options of how to punish and reward him, softer features, maybe a C-cup, make it soft and jiggly, but not enough to be ridiculous. Besides, when you get Kelt to lactate, they will automatically grow a size. Next time, it will probably be a good idea to get reducto so you can control better his transformation. 

Absentminded, you go back to his asspussy, preparing a new potion for his slutty hole. With two more phials, he grows a pretty pussy - and you laugh out loud. Even without the corruption lust-inducing aspect, he is slowly becoming wet, his pussy dropping slick as you caress his new orifice, feeling around for his second clit, touching, his mound, fingering him a little, spreading his juice's around. 

His clit is still too large for you, but Kelt definitely doesn't agree with you, the now hermaphrodite centaur has some small tears leaking from his eyes, hands trying to rub them away. 

"Now you look more like the slut you are and act, your just grown pussy seems to agree with me, considering how fast it started dripping, wanting something inside it. You should taste yourself, get used it." You bring your hand wet with his slick to his face, waiting for him to lick it from your hand with his tongue. As you expected, he turned his face away, bringing his hands in front of his still gagged mouth. 

"I would be much nicer to you if you obeyed me, you know that, right?" You tell him. "Because I know you are still a bit disoriented from our little experience in revealing your true, slutty-self, I am going to give you another chance. After that, I will make sure you get your own slick in your mouth, whether you want it or not. So what do you prefer, nice or hard way?" You extend your hand again, waiting and watching. Kelt is at the brink of his resilience now. Whatever he does, after his reward or punishment, you will let him go. 

Kelt shudders, then slowly removes his hands away, putting his tongue on the edges of the gag, and when your hand gets close, this time he licks it, cleaning his own slick and tasting himself, even as more tears fall from his eyes.

You gently clean them away, shushing him.

"You were so good for me now, you deserve a prize. I know I was pretty rough with you before, so let's remedy some of that." You cast heal on his abrasions, the beautiful marks from the rope you used disappearing in an instant. A shame, but they wouldn't stay either way and now Kelt knows he can also be rewarded - if he behaves. You hold his tits in your hands, feeling their weight, watching as the bruises from the nipple clamps are healed. Next is his neck - Kelt flinches from your touch, panting.

You don't mind him, making sure the skin is flawless under your hands (you wish to paint it red and purple all over again).

Then, you carefully remove the ring from his clit, stroking him once, before moving to his still wet pussy. You delicately finger and massage his entrance, making sure his cunt wet. It doesn't take a long time before he has his first vaginal orgasm - the healing relief plus your expert fingering and teasing make him crest, whines and moans falling from his lips without pause. You keep him there for a while, teaching him about the advantages of a pussy, namely multiple orgasms. When you are done, Kelt is out cold, too much sensation at once for him. A pity, you will have to train his stamina too. 

With him unconscious, you finally remove the gag, leaving the plug for last. You are anxious to see how gaping is his asspussy, how much he can take there now. For all of his fight, Kelt's body surely liked the plug - you have to move it fractionally, his asspussy refusing to yield more than a centimetre each time, and you don't want it to prolapse. So you do it slowly, bit by bit you look at your work: Kelt's asspussy can't close at all - in his gape you can put your whole hand and more than a few fingers from a second one without touching his destroyed walls. You can look so far into him... absolutely beautiful. Even with his tail down, a little bit of his gape can be seen from each side of it, leaving it obvious he had been hard used. You have no doubts Kelt will have to be incredible careful from now on.

You untie the ropes around his legs, applying a heal. Lastly, you place a location rune. Perhaps Kelt is smart enough to run, perhaps not. Either way, this will ensure he is not successful.


	4. Chapter 4

You let a week pass by, monitoring the rune. Apparently, you had overestimated your pony's intelligence, as he hadn't even tried to run, staying at Whitney's farm. You wondered if it was hubris or something else that held him there... Whatever it was, it made your work much easier, as you don't have to go after him.

Your next visit is timed for when Whitney will be most occupied, from when you helped her with the farm. You don't want to be interrupted after all. This time you take some Reducto beyond the feminizing potion, the purification philtre and your toys. When you arrive, your pony reacts to you like the unruly stallion he thinks he is: stomping the ground and snorting. You are not surprised by the way he tried to revert all the changes you had made to make him your perfect mare. He is still in too much denial, after all. 

You smirk, noting how even as agitated as he is, he doesn't swing his tail around. You are tempted to stand behind him, just to see how his asspussy is faring, but best not to give him a perfect chance to hurt you. Besides, you have an even more intriguing sight before you, as his clit, while bigger than it was when you left him, is certainly not as big as when you first met the centaur. 

"I see you have done your best to undo all my hard work... Even though you know you enjoyed being my mare... You are really stubborn, no?" You tell him. 

"You are a maniac, and the only slut here is you! Let us see how you fare when you can't sneak up on your opponent!" Kelt snarls as he attacks you, using both his bow as well as his natural centaur form, trying to stomp and charge you when close enough or hit you with an arrow from afar.

You sigh, he would have been a fearsome enemy when you started your journey. Now? You use your sword to cut and slash at his legs, and for all his aim is good, you are used to evading harpies, hell hounds and driders. as you watch how his energy drops as his injuries accumulated, you cast blind on him again. Game over. He can hear and smell your presence, but not accurately enough to fight you, as he is not used to being blinded. You make a mental note to not abuse the spell on him. The last thing you want is to give him a possible edge.

Disoriented, and not knowing from where you are coming, he tries to run, but hits on one of the fences, hurting himself more. Taking your chance, you jump on his back. He tries to buck you away, rearing and twisting, trying to elbow you off, but you hang on his neck until he is too tired to fight anymore. 

You drag him back to the barn you used last time. he is not fighting you anymore, unusually docile as you start tying him up, hands, forelegs... Until you try and do the same for his hind legs. If it hadn't been for the signs of agitation you had detected (swishing tail, high head, the way he was still trembling with adrenaline) you would have been kicked, probably with enough strength to break something important.

This time you do sigh. You can understand his need to fight you every step of the way, but it is still tiring. Even more so in situations like this one, when he will end up bending to you because he is not in any state to actually make a difference. Not with his forelegs already bound to the beams. 

He is still trying to kick you, so you await some steps away, until he collapses, his tantrum taking the last of his energy. He is panting and whickering with exhaustion. You don't say anything, just using the chance to tie him again. He groans when you do so.

You pet his ass, watching as he flinches from your hand each time, afraid of your actions. And probably your silence. 

You wonder what you should do to him this time, before remembering your doubts about whether he would react better to nipple clamps or suckers, so this was your chance to test the suckers you got. He had reacted so well to the clamps and pain in general that you wouldn't be surprised if he came from it. Normally, that would be a problem with punishment, but it could be twisted to enhance his shame and the value of your words when you called him a mare and pain slut. You had no doubts he was the kind of male that thought only women got pleasure from nipple stimulation, helping identify him as feminine.

Your trusty satchel with its many pockets is still with you, even after all the action you have seen. As heavy as it is, you check to see if all its contents are intact. They are, and soon enough you have the suckers in hand.   
Kelt had been silent until now, but he reacts when he sees you approaching, trying to rear back, obviously worried about what you are going to do with him now. When he looks like he is getting ready to speak, you cut him off:

"Do you want to be gagged again? Because I have a penis gag I can easily use on you if you start your incessant and useless prattling. Would you like to spend all of our time together today with a cock in your mouth, train your blowjobs skills by sucking on it while I make you come again and again like the pain slut mare you are?" You ask him pointedly. Honestly, the idea has its merits, and you are tempted to use it on him even when he vigorously shakes his head, teeth clinching together, showing his obedience. But if he has his mouth free, you can make him answer you, your teasing and assumptions. You keep the idea for the next time, or if Kelt decides it can be a good idea to scream.

"Good girl. So, these are nipple suckers. As the name says, they will go on your nipples, taking all the air away and making them look pretty and nice for me. Have you ever had your nipples stimulated before our first time?" You ask him directly.  
He answers promptly, through clenched teeth: "No, I never had anyone play with my nipples before"

"Then you are in for a treat. Your tits will be all nice and plump after using them. I don't doubt that like all mares you will like it a lot, perhaps even come from it, like the slut you are." You stroke his horse flank, watching amused the way he clenches his mouth, gulping down the retort he would like to make. As you take the suckers to use on him, he wriggles and moves and only succeeds in making himself frustrated. You put the suckers in his tits, leaving them there for the time necessary as you go back to his asspussy.

His tail is in the way, not letting you properly inspect it, though you note his gape is not noticeable from behind, his hole having reacquired some of its tightness. Good. That means you can break it all over again. 

"Kelt, you can either put your tail up and present for me or I can teach you how to present yourself properly as a mare ought to do when in front of her master or stallion. Would you like a practical lesson?" You ask him sweetly, deliberately putting your hand close to his hole under his tail as a threat. The sound he makes, a cross between a neigh and a whine is delightfully afraid before he finally puts up his tail.

As you had guessed, his asspussy definitely regained some of its former elasticity, but not enough to close completely, leaving a small gape that you test, pushing two fingers inside, just to see how his walls react to it - and they absolutely suck your fingers in. Kelt probably thought he could close his ass enough to not let you in, but him tightening his muscles has the opposite effect. Your fingers are now held inside by his asspussy, and he is instinctively clenching down on them as if it was a cock his ass wanted to milk down. Like the last time, you have to comment.

"You are a really thirsty mare aren't you? I was just checking the state of your asspussy, but it is already trying to get my fingers completely inside, isn't it? Maybe I should leave some toys with you, so your asspussy doesn't get neglected like that when you are not with me, you need to take care of yourself better!" You cheerfully say, fighting the tense muscles of his posterior, trying to get them out of him. "Kelt, I need my fingers back, you can either relax your slutty hole so I can get them out or I will just wreck it open with my hands until you can't even feel it when you have to go to the bathroom, muscles so lax you can't control the urge. Would you like that?" You threaten him, your other hand trying to open up his asscheeks to get your fingers out.

He doesn't answer you verbally, instead taking deep breaths, trying to get himself under control. In a few seconds, you can take them out. 

"Good girl. I will come back to your asspussy later... I think it has been enough time so I need to take out the suckers from your nipples now" You tell him, patting his bottom. 

When you get in front of him and take off the suckers, you can see the nipples are enlarged, the skin underneath reddened slightly. You latch on his right nipple with your mouth, using your hands to massage the left, rolling the delicate skin, sucking and giving gentle bites to his tits, stimulating them as much as possible. You can hear his teeth grind, trying to hold back his moans of pleasure, failing when you tweaked his left nipple. You apply more force into your next bite, and he reacts as you expected from such a pain slut: bowed back, panting, small moans when Kelt can't muffle them. He is again pushing his chest into you. Today, you want to make him come like that, just from his tits, just from having them played with. So you suck, bite, scratch and finally pinch them. Each time you change the stimulation, your pony gets more frantic, desperate whining, and you can feel the way he is trying to bounce his clit on his own belly, to get himself off. 

And he does come, trusting his nipples into your face, his clit is completely covered in his slick now. His first orgasm of today.

"See, I told you you would come from it, like the needy mare you are. You enjoyed it so much you actually wanted to come from it, didn't you? Otherwise, why bounce your pretty clit like that? Look at your tiny boobs... All marked with my teeth and pink from being sucked and played with. A gorgeous look for a mare like you, don't you think? So everyone who looks at you knows exactly how much of a slut you are, and how to treat you right when you need it." You affectionally stroke his arms, watching as Kelt blushes with each of your words. He doesn't answer, whether because he is afraid of being gagged, or because he can't really defend himself, considering he had reacted exactly as the slut you call him.  
You don't know whether you want to fuck him first in his asspussy or transform him in the mare you wish for and then fuck him... Choices, choices. You decide to fuck him first, maybe establish a routine? Nipples, then asspussy and then the transformation, so he knows what is expected of him as he slowly adapts to his new role as your play toy and pony.

You take some lube from your satchel, pouring it all over your hand. This time, you probably don't need to open him up much for your cock, but it is fun to watch him fight with his instinct, whether he wants to escape from your hand or move into it and the pleasure you can give him. And when he is trained into accepting his place, you will be able to humiliate him with how loose his asspussy is, how you can't even feel his walls on your cock, so open he will be, forcing him to clench to give you any friction, turn him in the biggest size queen ever, because nothing less than being totally filled will satisfy his hole. Make him wear ornamental tail plugs, so he has two tails, just so he can have his asspussy filled with something as you ride your pony, train him to orgasm while being ridden, both from his asspussy and his cunt, maybe cage his clit for a while, just so he can get used to all the joy his holes can give him. 

With so many possibilities, you feel your cock harden in your pants. Time to stop daydreaming and act. With your hand well lubed, you press on his asspussy. Like before, entering is not hard, the basic resistance was broken already. This time, Kelt doesn't clench down on you. A shame. With the gape he already has, you easily put three fingers in, scissoring and widening his hole, making it easier to see the darker flesh inside. You alternate between playing with his rim and stroking his prostate, earning yourself some moans.

"Good to know my pretty mare is enjoying herself! You croon to him, loud enough so he can hear over the wet sounds his asspussy is making.

"I'm not enjoying being raped, you crazy delusional whore!" Apparently, his composure can't be sustained for more than half an hour, or perhaps it is the way you tell him he is enjoying it that is the last straw. You already knew he was a bit stupid, but really? Running his mouth off when he is all tied up, for the second time and knowing you would be punished for it is another level. 

"Well, considering the way you were moaning, from me scissoring your asspussy, I do believe you can objectively classify that as "enjoying" an action. You came from your tits being played with, you are the one moaning aloud from my touches here, and I'm the one who is a whore? Either we have very divergent opinions about what makes one a whore or you are just projecting on me the behaviour you know is yours. Your self-denial is really potent, after all so I don't blame you too much. But I would rather not have to listen to that kind of talk. It's boring and does nothing besides noise" And annoy you, which is a bad thing for Kelt. 

You leave his asspussy, for now, taking the penis gag out of your bag. It is a small one, made for beginners in the art of cock sucking. Big enough to be uncomfortable, not enough to be a serious hazard. You would love to have Kelt take something bigger in his mouth, but the chances of him gagging and throwing up are not worth it. 

You can wait for when he has more experience with that, next time use an inflatable one, so you can regulate how much he has to swallow down. You walk to his front, carrying in your hand.

"So, did you just forget about me telling you I would gag you if you kept being noisy or is it that you want to take a cock in your mouth, suck it off and train until you can deep throat anything?" You cheerfully ask him, wanting to watch his face as he finally get s glimpse of the gag. As you thought, he flinches back, clenching his teeth and trying to fight against the ropes again.

It's not hard to pinch his nose shut and just wait until he had to open his mouth to breath. Gag in, he then resorted to shaking his head, as if that would somehow make you give up. Silly pony. It wasn't that hard to wait for him to tire himself out again. He was acting so stupidly you were wondering if the knock you gave him on your first lesson hadn't scrambled something important inside his head. You had known stubborn, prideful and stupid people, some of them even being all three at the same time, but all Kelt had to do was stay silent, or if he couldn't do that, not be an ass.

Oh well, his shining personality was exactly the reason why you were here in this barn gagging him. You thought while planning that he would learn to behave appropriately in maybe four or five lessons, but watching his behaviour, you added at least 2 more, maybe double that before he would be even remotely passable as a pony. If he takes more than ten lessons to get to a basic level of obedience... You can simply give up on him keeping his mind as a somewhat functional being, maybe lead the stallions to fuck him open, both cunt and asspussy, until he can't think of anything besides chasing more cock to fill his holes. You would rather not go down that road, mostly because the awareness of their own debasement, the humiliation, and knowledge they fell so far is the main reason you like training ponies, the way they recognize that every step of the way it will only become worse and that disobeying you is only a minor impediment in the large scheme of their training. Still, better to keep your options open for now.

An epiphany Kelt still hasn't embraced (or thought of) yet. Too bad for him. You lock the gag into place in his mouth, and as you expected, he looks like he would rather die than keep it on. The anger in his eyes is captivating, same as the blush that covers his cheeks, mouth not used to having something inside. Soon, some of his spit will start leaking from his lips, giving him a debauched expression.  
"aww, you are all red... You don't need to be ashamed of being bad at sucking a cock, I can guarantee you will get more experience on that. I can see how eager you are, how much spit you are producing to do your best!" You pat his arm as if consoling him over it. The face he makes, his expression, is hilarious, a cross of fear, anger and disgust. Too bad for him, you don't intend to make anything easier if he doesn't collaborate with you. 

Catch-22: if he does follow your instructions, he will also be accepting his role. If he doesn't, you get to torture and humiliate him with pleasure and with the way his body reacts. Win-win for you.

Those were definitely the best situations to be in, if you were the one in control.

Which wasn't Kelt's case, but you are having fun with his obtuseness.


	5. Chapter 5

You just watch him for a time, how his lips are held open by the gag, the spit slowly accumulating on his mouth, the way he seems to instinctively bite on the gag. Something else he would have to be trained out of. You frown, normally you would punish a pony for biting, get them ready to hold their mouths open and teeth as far from cocks going in their mouth as possible, but in Kelt's case, pain is not going to work, he will probably come again from it, considering the last session and your start today. 

Perhaps lead with some humiliation... Your reducto hasn't seen action yet today, and you accumulated enough phials to not have to worry about using too much.

"You know ponies shouldn't bite, much less good mares. I would advise you to stop that before I have to punish you" You warn him first, petting his hair as if he was an unruly animal.

Kelt flared his nostrils, and instead of obeying, took a much harder bite. Note for next time, bring a hard gag made of hard plastic or other rigid material so he couldn't do that. It would make his life harder, considering most of these kinds of gags were hard to wear comfortably. But if he was going to be difficult, there was no reason to make things easier for him either, a deep throat gag would speed up the process, and he would have to worry about throwing up and choking himself too. You made a mental note to slap not only a location spell, but also a status one before the next lesson. You didn't want to kill him without meaning to. While you thought up the next steps of his oral training, you kept petting his hair, more amused than angry with his rebellion. Humming to yourself, you drag your satchel closer to Kelt's head, looking for the reducto section.

"Do you know what this is?" You ask him, showing him one of the vials filled with the potion. You don't expect him to speak, but there's no sign of acknowledgement in his eyes or face of what you are holding. "I know mares can be a bit on the stupid scale, but you really should pay more attention, both to me as your master and the world around you in general. This little vial contains a potion used to reduce any body parts. So let's say you want to reduce someone's tits? You can! Can you guess what I am going to use it for?" You grin at him, watching his face, and waiting for the penny drop. It is beautiful when he realizes, his eyes going round in shock.

"Yes, bingo! Your clit. As I said, I don't want you biting anything. For each time you bite on your gag, I will reduce your clit. Which, incidentally, would make it harder for you to undo all my hard work on your body. especially as I haven't even started using the succubus milk for today. I will have to be careful so you don't completely lose it... Nah, it's not that important, right? Otherwise, you would be more careful and pay attention to what I tell you, so it's not a priority of an exclusive pussy mare like you, is it?" You tell him, smiling. He is frantic again, nostrils flaring, tail swishing, but you note his care on not biting the gag. Good, seems like he's finally learning to think before just opening his mouth or reacting without thinking first. Still too late to save himself some humiliation.

"I would prefer if you didn't squirm... if I think not enough went where it should, I would have to open a new phial and start all over again, to make sure enough got on your clit for today'." You would rather not get rid completely of his clit, but if that finally got him to think, it would be worth it. You drop the liquid on his clit, overall the extension... It shrank fast. If before he had a larger than normal one, now it was reduced almost to a smaller than normal one, making his clit look cute and vulnerable. He didn't move even a millimetre while you were applying it too. You let the potion settle and dry on his flesh, for a few minutes, before touching him, cooing over it.

"Oh, look at this, the perfect clit size for a mare! I do hope it doesn't get shorter or smaller with the Succubus' milk... If it does, instead of using my hand I would use only a few fingers to touch you here, maybe you couldn't even use a ring to stop your clit from erupting... Maybe you would like that? Exchanging your clit for not having to use a ring?" You ask him smiling, while giving him a short hand job, just enough to get him hard again. When you stop, you clean your hand on his fur, going to his front.

"How remiss of me! As you can't answer me if I can't see you. I guess I will have to repeat my question: Would you like to lose your clit completely, but not have to deal with a ring? You can shake your head for no, nod for yes, but I want an answer, preferably fast as otherwise, I will just decide for myself, considering how you have derailed our session for enough time today" You told him, smiling.

Kelt had a trail of spit, going from his lips to his chest, not being able to swallow enough. You weren't too surprised with how fast he shook his head, too centred still on the type of pleasure he was used to. Baby steps (or should you say filly steps?). "Good mare. Fast and easy, that wasn't so hard, was it?" You didn't bother to wait and see if he would emote something to you, raking your fingers through his fur, until you were near his back. 

Finally, after everything, you concentrated back on his asspussy. For good or bad, you decide to apply more lube, it wasn't that long since you had fingered him, but you would rather not have a dry penetration, it would probably hurt you more than Kelt, or at least you would have less pleasure from that, while you could easily see him coming again from it. You hit his bottom, one medium-fast strike, hoping he understands without you having to tell that he should raise his tail. Wonders of wonders, he actually does, so you praise him.

"Good mare! I will use the same signal every time I want you to present for me, so you should get used to it." It didn't hurt either that he got hard just from your strike. His much smaller clit had a small bead of liquid on it. You noticed a shiver run through his body, whether from shame, anger or pleasure, you don't know, perhaps even a combination of all three.

You lube up your fingers and start fingering him, going for his prostate, not paying so much attention to fingering - he is gaping enough from your previous fingering that you can smoothly fuck into him, only when you are fully inside you start feeling him clench, his body trying to deal with your cock, making you moan and fist some of his fur in your hands. 

"That was really good, is this a reflex of you learning something from our last lesson? or is it because your slut instincts tell you that you should clench and help milk anything that enters your pussy? I would love for them to be thanks to my training, but I have to admit you have talent in this area, especially when it is related to your asspussy, isn't it? You don't really care, but it is good to reinforce that he acts like a whore, that it's natural for him to act like that. As you expected, there's a sound coming from Kelt, most likely a denial, but it is muffled by the gag, and certainly not the most important sounds right now. 

You set a punishing pace, going in and out fast, hitting his prostate each time. You realize Kelt is muting himself, refusing to moan for you. Stubborn mare. Last time, you let him orgasm both from his clit and his prostate, this time, it may be good to get him to focus only on his pussy, get him used to orgasming from it, maybe try multiple orgasms at once? You had brought a clit-cage, mostly for completeness of your basic toys than anything else, but you could put it to work now. 

You sigh as you retreat from his pussy, deliciously warm and tight. As you watch, his muscles are clenching on air, trying to close on something, missing your cock. You waited for him to go soft as you would rather not freeze his clit. If necessary you could just lower your hand temperature and use that on his clit, but it was funnier to watch as Kelt slowly realized you would not go back to fucking him, the way he was torn between relief (his shoulders relaxing, head bowing) and distress - he probably didn't even realize it himself, but he was rocking on his hooves, tail held high and curling, begging for you to continue using his asspussy. 

You snickered when he finally whinnied, almost a question in the sound, trying to look at you, not knowing what you would do now. When his clit was completely soft, you passed it through the metal rings, before snapping the cage shut on its head. His clit was now completely trapped, unable to get hard again. The cry Kelt let out as he realized his situation feed your sadistic urge. He was crying again. Funny how when the humiliation happened to him, he wasn't so tough after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I can't believe I wrote 13k of porn, but here we are. I hope you enjoy it.

You gave him no time to get used to it. His pussy was still open, wet and warm, and you planned to fuck it until Kelt couldn't remember his name, never mind that he wasn't there under his own wishes. 

You let yourself go, fucking into him with little finesse, and even less mercy. You noted how Kelt was squirming under you, trying to escape your cock and the feeling of being fucked while unable to orgasm... or at least not how he is used to. Kelt seems confused by what he is feeling, torn between trying to run from you or slamming himself back, the pain/pleasure on his prostate short-circuiting his brain. He moans like a whore, before his body quakes in a silent orgasm, his first dry one, body becoming even tighter. You don't stop fucking him, aiming for his prostate again. You want his cage to be coated of his own slick when you are finished, want him to experiment so many orgasms that whatever he does alone with his little clit can't ever compare anymore, will leave him wanting and needy for you, unable to achieve the pleasure only you know how to give him. 

Kelt doesn't stop moaning, body sweaty and shaking from your thrusts. After a while, you believe he has blacked-out from pleasure, body pliant and relaxed under you. You come, filling him as much as you can, but instead of retreating, you keep your rhythm, not stopping, enjoying the wet sounds from his used and sloppy pussy. He wakes up between your second and third orgasm, noises coming from his filled mouth again, the confusion obvious before your cock makes him shout. You slap his flank, as an incentive. You like hearing him scream, the way he is obviously in some distress, but also trying to throw himself into your cock, searching for more. More stimulation, more pain, more pleasure. 

"God, I love your asspussy, so warm and wet for me, I'm going to keep fucking you until its on the shape of my cock, no one else will want to use your sloppy cunt for anything, too slack to bring pleasure even for other centaurs - and you will be covered in my come, marking you as my mare and my slut. Because that's exactly what you are, isn't it? With the way you enjoy my cock, there's really nothing else for you to be. Don't worry, I'm going to fill you so much, even if I stay away for a week, you will still be able to feel me inside, your pussy won't be able to get rid of all my seed inside you", 

He doesn't give you any answer, he probably wouldn't be able to speak even without the cock on his mouth, too overwhelmed from pleasure and your thrusts. You come again, feeling how weak his muscles are now, not even able to clench down on you anymore, too tired, too stretched... 

But you don't give him any time to rest, fucking him into squealing, the sounds from his mouth high pitched and whispery from the gag and overuse from his moans. Your hands are gripping his fur so tight, you can feel some of the hairs in your hand. This time, it's your last. You can't come more... For now. You remember well that there are ways to up your cum production in this world... And you will search for them. You don't want to leave your poor mare unsatisfied after all... You slide slowly from his asspussy, giving yourself time to get the plug you left near, just for this purpose...

Kelt is empty for less than 20 seconds - as soon as your cock is out of his destroyed pussy, you put in the plug - or would have, if his ass wasn't quite so gaping; you can easily put four fingers inside him, swirl your hand in his pussy without him being able to even feel it.

"God, you have such a greedy cunt. I can't even plug you up, your pussy would swallow whole even the plug I brought today - just because I thought to go back one size from your last lesson... I thought you would have tightened more, but instead seems like the time it has spent empty only made you more desperate for cock, any cock..." While you speak at him, not wanting or waiting for any acknowledgment he's listening (you hope he is, just so you can watch how red he will be), you check on his pussy, dragging the plug away. You can watch inside him the splashes of your cum, and the frothing mess at his entrance, dripping from it. He's not as gaping as last time, when you went overboard with the hollow plug - you enjoy too much the vision of his open and defenceless cunt, ready to take anything and everything you want to put inside him, but breaking it all at once won't produce the same oh so delicious humiliation... Unlike now, when you don't even have to get close to his face to feel the shame in him, body language withdrawn, small whining cries, shoulders bunched and head hanging low.

Sighing, you put some distance between you and his asspussy, focusing now on his clit-cage. As you expected, it's covered on his own slick, dirtied from your efforts at milking his prostate from the inside.... Maybe next time you can devise a way for it to go straight to Kelt's mouth? You don't want to waste any opportunity to get him used to his new role as your mare, and he will need to be taught to swallow his own fluids before being given the opportunity to drink from you.

"Look at that, I knew you would act perfectly, getting so wet and dripping for me, just from being fucked! Not even the clit-cage I put on you could stop you from enjoying my cock... I guess I will need to think harder for you to last longer next time... And then you say you are not a mare in estrus... You certainly act like one. And your clit and pussy look like it too." You pat his flank, observing the way his muscles tremble. From pain, pleasure or sheer exhaustion, you don't know, and don't care either. There are still things to do, including giving Kelt a pretty virgin pucker to contrast with his gaping cunt. You decide to leave the cage where it is for now, concentrating his pleasure on his holes. Kelt was too tired or too ashamed, shoulders slumped, silent, not even making a sound to refute you. You run your hand through his fur, stroking and calming him. You haven't finished yet, after all.

Taking out the succubus milk from their place in your bag, you keep a hold of the bottom of the flask, pushing the rest inside his gaping asspussy, watching for any reaction he might have to being turned again into a hermaphrodite, to suit your tastes. Hopefully, the reducto you used in his clit with the milk's effect won't be enough to completely vanish with his clit. If it does, his clit cage would probably fall down. After you make sure his ass isn't going to take the whole flask, you walk near his torso, to appreciate the changes. As you watch, his feature change slightly, lips becoming fuller and pouty, the sharpness of his jaw softened into an androgynous look. His tits were puffier, nipples more pronounced, perfect to bite and play with, looking so inviting as they were erect and hard, areola darkening and filling with the fat that gave them their softness. He had his eyes closed, face turned away from his own body. You didn't mind. You would change his mind about the advantages of being fucked in time. Your mare looked gorgeous, the gag on her lips emphasizing how much fuller they looked, her chest and abdomen getting discrete curves where before it was planes and hardness, her horse body also becoming more svelte, smaller and shorter. 

You made your way back to her asspussy, preparing the next potion, while checking on the clit cage. It was hanging on - for now. You checked if it was loose, noticing how the reduction in size had made it much cuter than before. With some luck, Kelt would end up with a microclit you could play with, but that she couldn't effectively use as she wanted to.

It was on the third batch of milk that the cage fell down, Kelt's clit finally too small to be contained inside it, slipping from the ring placed on it. Oh, definitely the cutest thing ever, barely the size of your hand and far leaner, you could enclose it totally with three fingers, and they meet easily. With the fur hanging down from her genital area, if someone wasn't looking, her clit would be completely invisible. And because you were lucky (either you or Kelt), her new pussy appeared as well, sweet and tight, looking like a discrete slip of flesh when compared with her gaping asscunt. The contrast was wonderful, and arousing. Whereas her asscunt was all dark flesh and tough skin because of her horse body, her pussy was human and pink, small and closed off. You didn't want to break it open, not now at least. You were having far too much fun with Kelt's asspussy, and you loved how much you could tease her. Would she ever offer her own pussy to you to break apart, if driven horny enough? To be fucked just as much as her asscunt? The idea of Kelt having both of her holes completely open, vulnerable to anyone or anything that wanted to mount her and add to your seed inside her (you would always come first on your mare, she was yours after all) was incredible. You would plug her up after each session, so she would be always full and looking pregnant. You can already imagine it, her tits milk full, leaking white fluid, while her holes are dripping with the seed that can't be contained inside her stuffed holes, her barrel soft jiggly, looking like she would give birth any time.

Fuck, you really wanted to ruin her pussy now, see for yourself how she would look with matching holes. You make a mental note to make her choose next time: what would she prefer, to be fucked in her gaping and already loose asscunt or in her new pussy: feel your cock breaking it open for the first time or try to grip it with muscles that are weakening each time you fuck her, until she can't feel you anymore inside her. It would wreak havoc with your chosen routine, but the idea was too good to waste away now that you had it. You didn't really care what she would choose - though you would be surprised if it was her human cunt as taking something there would probably feel too much like taking a step too far into admitting she was a mare. Her asscunt would gape all the same, and sooner or later Kelt would want the pleasure too much to care what went inside her holes, so long as something was there, filling her up.

With those plans in mind, you don't fuck into it, instead just teasing her, using your cock to press and slide against her pussy, never entering but spreading your precum on her, making sure to drive her crazy with the stimulation, watching how her clit reacted to it, how it slowly hardened into a nub, without you touching it. You let your mouth run free again, "God, you pussy is so wet, my cum on it, and just as much of your slick, isn't it? It's all pink and pretty, you look so tight, like you can't even take a small dildo, much less my cock, and yet your cunt is all but drooling for it, getting you so ready you would probably beg to have something inside. Your clit certainly makes it look like you are ready to be breed, you haven't stopped dripping yet. And you can't even say you don't want it, do you? Can you even hear yourself? You are moaning as if you are in the middle of a heat, would take anything to help deal with it, wouldn't you? Don't worry, it only makes it hotter, how you are trying to get me inside you, even when I don't want to" you chuckle, not letting up your barrage of commentaries over her body and sluttiness until you come, choosing to do it on the outside of her pussy, marking her as yours. 

You renew your location rune on her rump, and add the status one so you monitor her. Kelt may be a stupid and arrogant mare in denial, but she is not idiot enough to stay put now that she knows she can't take you on. You hope Kelt is smart enough to not run away immediately after your lesson, it would be too much trouble, and you have no doubts your pony would bite far more than she could chew, considering her habit of running her mouth, hot-temper and a complete disconnect between what she was in reality and how she saw herself in her own head.

She's completely exhausted again, the fur inside on her genital area stiff with your come and her slick, completely soaked and sticky. You sighed, taking off the ropes and letting her rest on the floor, her eyelids fluttering closed now that she was free. You take off the gag from her mouth carefully, noting the teeth indentations from the way she bit it before you punished her. Hopefully she will learn her lesson for next time. If nothing else, the gag you planned to bring for the next lesson would be enough of an incentive to never do that again.

If you could, you would forever treasure this image: Kelt on her knees, features delicate, her asspussy pulsing and gaping - not as much as last time, but certainly more than anyone would consider the normal, small drops of your cum still dripping from it, her walls open and darker, flushed, small clit seemingly tucked into her fur, impossible to see between her legs, her tight pussy and marked tits on her front. Her face was sticky with the drool that had dropped from her mouth. This time, you don't help her in any way. Considering all the fuss today, perhaps having a physical proof that her lesson happened would remind her to be obedient. As a last step, you checked both the location and status runes. Important so she couldn't escape and you could monitor her.

You went to your camp, ready to work on your house again. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Here's one more chapter, less smut, a bit more set up. Next one should be pure filth.

You didn't let so long go before your next lesson: three days only. Through the Status Rune you could get a general knowledge of how Kelt was doing, and the location one showed you he was in the Forest, somewhat still near the farm, but moving farther away. With Kelt's pride, he might think to go further, deep in the woods, but you didn't want him to become one more of the Erkling's toys. He is yours exclusively, unless you decided otherwise.

In a few hours, you were tracking him, noting the evidence he left behind of his passage. The forest was not one of the best places for horse shaped beings - in the close quarters , with trees and their roots everywhere, it would make it much harder for Kelt to escape or fight as he was used to. You doubted an imp or troll would be strong enough to defeat him, but besides these nuisances, there were harder and more skilled opponents too. You do not believe he could deal with a tentacle monster, and perhaps, he would succumb to one of the bee workers as well, if he lost control of his lust - which had a high possibility of happening considering how horny Kelt was most of the time, be it in his pure male form, or in the androgynous mare you were molding him into.

The idea of him failing against one of the bees didn't faze you much. You would enjoy seeing Kelt carry and lay eggs - would it gape his asspussy more than what you had done to him? Would he even be able to recover from such an ordeal? So long as a bee didn't try to break in his virgin pussy, you didn't mind it so much, but you doubted Kelt had left your improvements in place. He needed to see himself and be seen as an "alpha" male too much to be able to stand having a pussy, as if gender correlated directly to power.

It didn't take you long to find him - he was sleeping under a tree, barrel bearing traces of wounds and combat, his bow held in his hand, and a quiver near his arms. His face was again tending to the masculine, more squared and sharp, while his pectorals had slightly more fat than when you started your lessons with him, but far less than the perfect tits that you could cup in your hands, soft and jiggly. It was impossible to peek at Kelt's clit or his ass, because of how he was laying, but you didn't mind it too much. Soon he would be exactly as you wanted him again.

You approached him carefully, wondering if he hadn't left at least traps around his resting area, trailing eyes identifying snares, crushers and other types of defensive traps, avoiding them. So he wasn't that hard-headed. Good to know. 

You got as close as possible, watching for signs Kelt is waking up, but he seems to be dead to the world, snoring loudly and too tired from his escape into the woods. You wonder if he is tired enough to sleep through you tying together his legs, leaving him incapable of staying upright, and perhaps allowing you to give Kelt a special surprise.... You carefully hobble his legs, not leaving enough slack for him to be able to get up, or kick you off. 

Going to his rear and carefully moving his tail, you watch the fruits of your labor - the way he was still gaping, two dry fingers easily inserted inside, the walls of it fluttering around, but not tight around your hand as three days weren't nearly enough for his asspussy to regain its former elasticity. The only response you get from your intrusion is a grunt and you wonder exactly how exhausted the centaur is for this to not be enough to have him on his hooves and ready to fight. Well, good for you, and a lesson in alertness to Kelt. You sigh, before removing your fingers -it would be best to control yourself, and stop using his asspussy so much, unless you really broke it permanently. You made a note to yourself - next lesson should be at least a week apart from today, to give his rim some opportunity to tighten for the future, as you doubted you could abstain from using him today, not with him looking somewhat innocent and unaware as he is in his sleep. 

You take advantage of it, sealing his clit in an adjustable cage, so you can make sure it is not going to fall off when you make him into your perfect mare.

You take the Succubus milk potion, lubing up the neck of the vial, and inserting it in his asspussy. He still doesn't wake up, only whining a little over it, perhaps because of the coldness of the object, his clit twitching in its place, obviously interested in the proceedings. Good, seems like your training is having some effect - or Kelt is truly naturally a very eager mare. You wait patiently as the vial is emptied, repeating the process three more times, until you believe Kelt is ready. By that point, the centaur has started squirming on the floor, his trapped clit beading with his slick even as his pretty pussy started to glisten.

It is an easy decision to slap his rear, watching as he moans and finally regains consciousness, trying to kick and only getting his legs tangled on the hobble and panicking over the way he can't move his lower body as he should, unable to raise himself or defend from his reclined position, as he can't move his legs.

It is always a treat to watch that initial panic, and a bit ironic. Horses were used as a simile for health, but they were so fragile... And the same was true with centaurs, especially when they were deprived of their natural advantages: their incredible mobility in open plains and a greater than normal strength. You patiently wait for him to calm down, just watching as the initial panic is substituted with despair when Kelt realizes you are at his side - and that again, for the third time since you went back to the farm, he is unable to do anything about it, because it would be pointless. He can't win against you, and he can't outrun you here.

You let out a small chuckle, eyes trailing over his tense body. "You know, I thought about letting you go ahead, give you more of a head-start, but in the end , I have to admit the prospect of fucking your asspussy into looseness, fisting you and making you wear a buttplug with my seed inside was enough to change y mind. I really love how desperate and horny you get when I fuck you..." You run your hand over his fur, hands going nearer his rump, even as he squirms, testing the rope bonds. As you speak, you circle first his asspussy, teasing his gaping ass that used to be tight, before collecting the slick dropping from his wet pussy and spreading over his virgin hole: "I don't think you have noticed yet, but your pussy is already leaking, needing something inside... But I haven't fucked you there yet, while your asspussy is already loosened and very used to my cock. Considering how eager you are, I am giving you a choice today: You are going to choose whether I will use your asspussy like I have been doing... Or I can take your pussy cherry, fucking you here, making you feel complete - treating you as the mare you really are." You take the chance to rub his smaller clit, feeling how he trembles under your ministrations, the way he keeps getting aroused and wet. Kelt is unable to hold back a whimper when you take away your fingers from his pussy, his face going redder than the autumn leaves around them. 

You wait a minute, wondering if he will answer or if you will have to provoke him into playing by your rules. Right now, he seems too overwhelmed to even think, so you give him more time, preferring to catalogue the small changes his body can't hide anymore - he has lost mass, both in his human as well as horse body, leaner and softer, the Succubus's milk giving him subtle curves. As you watch him try and regulate his panting, you notice his engorged breasts, the way his neck seems to have become slightly longer, Adam's apple less prominent, lips more rounded and face fuller. Still, he doesn't answer you. You sigh dramatically.

"I know mares are somewhat dumb when they are wet and in estrus, and that you seem to want to conform to the worst stereotypes, but I am still waiting an answer, Kelt. Which you prefer to be fucked in? Of course, if you are so desperate that you can't even answer me, I can just fuck you here, break your hymen and make you my mare completely. Would you like that? Having something inside your virgin cunt, finally?"

This gets you a reaction, a sonorous "no" from Kelt's changed vocal chords, voice slightly higher, looking at you with both fear and hate. Whether he means to or not, it is an answer, and exactly what you expected from him. 

"Ah, your asspussy it is then. I was thinking of giving it a rest soon, considering how loose it is, but I don't see how one more time is going to make it worse..." In fact, you can make him looser, some of your buttplugs were bought essentially for that, but Kelt doesn't need to know what you are planning for his future. 

"But first, a small lesson to start with, as your cocksucking skills left much to be desired - and more than a few marks in my training dildo gag." So saying, you take away your hand, feeling Kelt's muscles loosen, obviously considering whatever you are going to do less problematic than getting fucked again. 

You get his new dildo gag - made of rubber too, but inflatable. In its normal state, it is just as small as the smallest gag, but when inflated, it is much thicker and longer. With this, he will have to deep-throat the dildo once it is in, the lock guaranteeing he has to work at it to not suffocate. Kelt doesn't need to know there are built in spells to insure the wearer won't die, to relax his gag reflex and arouse him while he's wearing it.

You drag your satchel close to you, entering his blind point, preferring to fix the band on his head first. Kelt doesn't fight you, just whines:

"You don't have to do this, I won't scream, just don't put that thing in my mouth!" Kelt begs you, agitated. You notice he seems more afraid of the gag than being fucked again.

"Awww, what are you so afraid of? It's not going to hurt you. And you better get used to it. I have obviously been far too lenient. You are an incredibly beautiful mare, but that's no excuse to not train all your assets... And one of them is your mouth." You say this while caressing Kelt's nape, brushing the curls of her hair, petting and kissing the skin, enjoying the way Kelt shivers under you.

Kelt slumps, not fighting as you fit the gag inside his mouth, submitting for now.


End file.
